


雪山爱情故事

by Ylanlanlan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 九辩, 良堂 - Freeform, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylanlanlan/pseuds/Ylanlanlan
Summary: cp良堂，九辩提及、龙龄少少提及雪山爱情鬼故事 人鬼/鬼鬼情未了（？）前两部分是活在九良回忆中的孟孟，下部分的雪山孟孟你猜怎么滴？仔细看看孟孟，其实他有很多奇怪的地方。闷骚禁欲痴情良x温柔骚气可爱堂现代 我就是没有生活经验也没有爬雪山的经历，各位都给我多担待！牛逼轰轰地说一句：如果有什么错误的地方，对！不！起！啾咪~角色死亡请注意！！！突然开车请注意不知道算不算be（我流he吧）请勿上升真人！！！真心谢谢分上中下，一发完12000+，祝各位阅读开心来玩耍啊





	雪山爱情故事

上  
周九良睁眼的时候有一瞬间的恍惚，他的眼前仍是一片白色，这让他几乎重回了绝望，但很快，白炽灯的光亮让他反应了过来，这里已经不是雪山了。  
四十八个小时前，周九良被救援队从崩塌的雪山里搜救出来送到了医院，二十个小时前，他刚刚从抢救室里出来，而现在，他第一次睁开了眼睛，身体却无法动弹，他艰难地想发出一些声音，却无果，第一个注意到他醒来的是在一边坐着发信息的杨九郎，“嘿，好家伙，你终于醒了啊。”  
杨九郎的声音惊醒了睡在折叠床上的张九龄，他翻身坐起，睡眼惺忪地揉着眼睛，“叫谁‘黑’呢？我白儿子一会儿就来了，当心我让他薅你头发……”  
杨九郎翻了个白眼，你们家那大白娘们才没那么听你的话，再说了都是九字科的，打起来还不一定谁输谁赢呢。  
听这言语就是还没睡醒，杨九郎懒得怼张九郎，这也不怪他，他昨夜在医院守了周九良整整一晚，即便有折叠床也不敢睡得踏实，硬生生熬到天将明才敢眯一会儿，杨九郎惦记着医院这边，一大早便打了电话让王九龙把张九龄接回去睡，自己来换他的班儿。  
“没醒呢你，我是说九良醒了，”杨九郎将椅子拖近了些，上前与周九良说话，“嘿，兄弟！能认得我是谁么？”  
这声“嘿”之后张九龄才反应了过来，他从折叠床上下来，鞋都没来得及穿就围到病床边上，“九良醒了？还认得人不？有没有哪里不舒服？我去给你叫医生去！”  
“把鞋穿……”话还没来得及说完，张九龄已经跑了出去，这人估计是还没完全清醒，居然忘记了病床床头就有呼唤铃，杨九郎没叫住张九龄，便也没摁铃，等着他把医生叫来，“你感觉怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服的？我给你喂些水好不好？”  
滋润的甘露顺着唇缝流入喉咙，终于缓解了已久的干渴，周九良眨眨眼，终于问出了一句他憋在心中已久的话，“孟……鹤堂呢？”

张九龄回来的时候不仅带来了医生，还带来了王九龙，大白高个儿将张九龄推进了病房，用眼神勒令他穿上鞋子后才走到周九良的病床边上，“九良？你可还好？有没有哪里不舒服的？”  
每个人都将这问题问了一遍，周九良刚醒，没有那么多的精神去回答，他摇摇头，表示自己都还好。  
医生问了一些周九良的情况，然后给他安排了一些简单的出院检查，结果很快就出来了，他的身体并没有大碍，回去修养一些日子就可以恢复了。  
杨九郎开车过来的，提出要送周九良一程，“不如你先别回去了，上辫儿那儿去，我还有些事，忙完了就回去，让辫儿陪你聊聊天，说说话。”  
周九良谢了杨九郎的好意，也拒绝了搭车他的车的提议，他家离这家医院大概有半个小时的路程，如果快跑的话，只需要花十多分钟，他选择步行回家。  
要说周九良是如何知道快跑十分钟路程的，那是因为有一回孟鹤堂半夜发烧，周九良深夜回到家才看见人已经昏在了沙发上，却该死地打不到车，急得他背上人就往医院冲，步行要半小时的路程，却让他硬生生负重跑只画了一半的时间。  
“你真的没问题吗？”杨九郎表示担心怀疑，但在周九良的再三拒绝后，他也只好妥协了，“那你要是有什么事儿就给我或者辫儿打电话，我们马上就过去……啊，这样，我办完事儿了晚上接辫儿上你那儿去怎么样？或者你在家要是想出来的话就给辫儿说一声，上我们家去。”  
周九良没有心思再废话，随意地点头应付，表示答应了。  
“晚上等着我啊！多晚我都过去！”杨九郎把车窗摇下来，又对周九良叮嘱道。  
“行了，你好好看路吧。”周九良做出轻松的表情让杨九郎放心，直到他的车早已拐出了自己的视线许久，才忽然察觉到自己的恍惚，转头走向家的方向。  
家是周九良与孟鹤堂的家，房子是他们去年夏天买的，是全款，当时孟鹤堂还挺骄傲，一把揽过他的肩膀，“周宝宝你看，一次性掏大款的感觉就是这么爽！”  
周九良嫌热，把他家先生推开了一些，不过心里也是美滋滋地，买房花的是两人赚的钱，没有问家里要一分也没有问朋友借一毛，“买完房子咱还剩多少？”钱都在他孟哥那里放着，周九良平日里不怎么过问。  
“放心！买了房咱也不至于吃馒头咸菜去，”孟鹤堂满脸的骄傲，“等搬进去了咱就能好好过小日子，还不用当房奴！多好！对了航航，你之前不是说想和驴友去登雪山吗，等过段时间咱都不忙了就去！”  
周九良笑笑，把高兴得快要上天的孟哥拉了回来，在外面就一副要上天的开心样儿太丢人了，他趁着夜色轻轻地搂上那人的腰，把他拉入自己的怀中，碰到了孟鹤堂腰间的痒痒肉，弄得他咯咯笑着倒进了周九良的怀里。  
那一刻，周九良紧紧地拥住孟鹤堂，仿佛拥有了他的整个世界。

杨九郎忙完出来的时候已经快要半夜了，他走进停车场坐进车里，才将手机掏出来看，里面躺着四五条微信，每条都来自备注“张劳西”。  
杨九郎笑得眼睛都不见了，打开来看，第一条问他什么时候回来，第二条问他晚上想吃什么，第三条光看文字便能察觉出那小泼妇一般的口吻叫他早些回去注意安全，第四条是一句语音，六秒钟，杨九郎点开来听，声音软软地，听上去人似乎已经困了。  
张云雷说，“我想你了，你快点回来吧，不过要注意安全。”  
一句六秒的话，愈发牵动了杨九郎想要赶快见到爱人的心。  
将车开进车库里，车库的感应灯就自动亮了起来，杨九郎还未将车熄火，抬头下意识地瞟了一眼家的方向，只见阳台的灯也忽然亮了起来，他以为自己看错了，眨眨眼睛才发现没错，阳台上站着一个熟悉的影子正望向车库的方向，然后下一秒，杨九郎的手机就响了起来。  
“九郎你回来啦。”  
“磊磊？怎么这么晚还不睡？”杨九郎心疼张云雷，“你快些上床吧，我这就上楼了。”  
“不是说要去看九良呢吗，我这一直等着你呢。”  
“我去看看他就行了，这么晚了，你快歇着吧。”杨九郎将车熄了火就往住宅走。  
“我没事儿，出了这事儿，我也睡不着……还是去看看九良吧，他肯定接受不了，你也是，你就不该让他回家去，家里都是小孟儿的生活痕迹，如今叫他看了心里头该多难受呀，你就该把他送到咱家来，我还能陪他说说话。”  
张云雷确实是好心，可周九良也也确实拒绝了，杨九郎不放心他一个人在家，才提出了晚上无论多晚都要去看他，“不是辫儿……我是说了来着，他非是不来，我也不好再说什么了嘛，那我这就去看他去，你睡觉去吧，别等我了。”  
“不行，”张云雷拒绝了，“你忙了一天晚上别开车了，你等等我，我这就下来了，我开车去九良家。”说完便挂断了电话，容不得杨九郎再言。  
杨九郎看着阳台的灯熄灭，拍死了一只在自己脖子上围绕的蚊子，钻进车里找出湿巾，小心地擦干净了，就听见远处有“哒哒”的脚步声向自己抛来，他将揉成一团的湿巾扔进垃圾桶里，嘟囔了一句带着笑意的话，“我的脖子只有我们辫儿才能上嘴哦。”  
张云雷小跑着近了，递给杨九郎一个小饭盒和一罐牛奶，“晚上还没吃呢吧，我随便做了点吃的，你在路上吃了，再把牛奶喝完。”  
杨九郎笑嘻嘻地搂过张云雷，在他脸上香了一口，说着“还是我媳妇儿对我好”，打开副驾驶坐了进去，张云雷车开得少，一脚油门下去，牛奶险些洒在了杨九郎的裤子上。  
稍显狼狈地吃完了爱人给准备的食物，就已经到了周九良家楼下，张云雷去停车，让杨九郎先下车了，他站在楼下回想着周九良家的楼层，然后一家一家地往上数，数到了却见那户人家的灯黑着。  
“上去吧。”张云雷停好了车回来。  
“九良他们家的灯怎么黑着？”  
“难道是睡了？”张云雷也觉得奇怪。  
不应该睡了，出了这样大的事儿周九良怎么可能睡得着？可若是他没睡，大黑天儿的，在家不开灯，以周九良现在的状况来讲，大约也不大安全。  
杨九郎看看张云雷，发现对方也是同样担心着，一种不好的预感在两人心中升起。  
“九良不能想不开吧……咱快上去看看他吧。”  
“好！”  
周九良家住六层，两人心急如焚，等不来电梯便冲上了楼，敲了半天门也不见开，又不敢太大声叫门，恐惊扰了邻居，杨九郎见这样不是个办法，将张云雷拉开，“辫儿你让让，我把门踹开。”说完上脚就狠狠踹着门锁，纵使门被踹得震天响，也不见里面有人答应一声。  
杨九郎一提力气，猛地又踹了一脚，门才开了，两人走进房内，张云雷从前经常来找孟鹤堂，熟悉他们家的布局，摸着黑把灯打开后，两人才被房内的景象惊呆了，这房子像是进了贼一般，几乎处处都被翻乱，有许多乱七八糟的东西搭在沙发上掉在地上，甚至叫人不好落脚。  
“翔子……你有没有觉得……有点奇怪？”张云雷拉了拉杨九郎的袖子，他忽然觉得后经发凉。  
“什么奇怪？”  
“就是……你看这些扔得乱七八糟的东西，好像没有一件是孟儿的衣服……”  
这么一说杨九郎也发现了，他走进房子的衣帽间，衣柜里空了一大半，衣柜里都是周九良和孟鹤堂日常穿的衣服，可杨九郎却细心地发现，两人的冬衣却都不见了。  
这么热的天儿，要穿哪门子的冬衣？  
张云雷也看见了衣柜内的景象，忽然又想到了什么，跑去卧房在床底下翻找着，无果后抬起头来看向杨九郎，面色很不好看，“我知道孟儿平时把行李箱都收在床底下的，可是现在不见了……”  
杨九郎做了一个吞咽的动作，轻轻地将张云雷拉进怀中安抚。  
“你说，你说这孟儿在雪山的尸体都还没找到……九良他能去哪儿啊？”张云雷盯着满地的狼藉，颤抖着红了眼眶。

中  
周九良下飞机的时候天已经大亮了，他没有托运行李，花那么多时间去站在行李转盘边上等待自己的箱子对周九良来说太煎熬了，他将东西都装进了压缩袋放进了登机的行李箱里，下了飞机后就直奔长途大巴车。  
这里本就是偏僻的城市，周边有雪山环绕，周九良曾认识了一些驴友，后来约着一起去登雪山，他们挑了个好日子，周九良就带着孟鹤堂一起来了，算是弥补一下他们没能如期进行的蜜月旅行。  
大巴车开了大半天的时间，将周九良带到了他先前预定好的酒店，他很幸运，房间还是之前与孟鹤堂来的时候开的房间，只是如今进来的只剩下了他一人。  
一番简单的洗漱后，周九良没有停留的打算，当初从雪山被搜救队救出的只有他一人，现在他便亲自回去找，活要见人死要见尸，他誓要把孟鹤堂也找出来不可。  
如果一切都能按周九良的计划走，那么他会表现得很平静，最起码不会让外人看出来他的内心有多焦躁失落，这也许是躁郁症的表现？周九良对这些病症没有研究，但他自从在医院被杨九郎告知孟鹤堂没有与自己一起从雪崩的雪山里出来的时候，他的心情就一直是这样，时而亢奋得恨不得窜天入地去找回爱人，时而失落得恨不得就地自杀，就连看着自己的窗户都想直接跳下去了事的好，可他家才住在六楼，周九良担心如果自己跳下去没有摔死的话，后面会有一系列的麻烦事儿，因此他在极度亢奋的情况下买了机票、订了雪山脚下的酒店。  
周九良想要亲自进入雪山，把孟鹤堂找回来，他不能让他的爱人长眠在雪山深处，他的爱人有一双明亮的大眼睛，爱笑，认真，有时也有一些傻气，如果他不将他找回来的话，在这茫茫雪山之中，他的爱人该如何找得到回家的路？  
雪山经历过一次雪崩后已经封了山，从被当地旅游业管控的地方无法进入，周九良已经联系好了当地的村民，只需要给他们一些钱，他们就会带着游客走特别的途径上山。  
周九良收拾好了背包就开始开始收拾自己，正要将厚重的装备一件一件地套到身上时，房间的门却被敲响了，忽然的一阵敲门声使周九良心烦不已，失落的感觉就要重回心头，他强认下心中排山倒海一般的难过，走到门边，打开了盖着猫眼的盖子，凑了上去。  
“小周！开门啊！是你吗小周！”  
“你别敲了，小周不是被送到他们家那边的医院了吗，万一看走眼了，这房里的人不是小周的话多尴尬……”  
“就是他，我看见他他的背包了，小周！你开开门！”  
单听声音，周九良的心思便动了一下，透过猫眼，他看清了门外的人，正是他此前在网上认识的，一起去雪山爬山的两个驴友！  
可是杨九郎不是说，雪山雪崩之后，只有他被搜救队从雪山里救了出来么，那这两个人是怎么回事……  
顾不上多想，周九良开了门，在那一瞬间，他有些恍惚，张开了嘴却不知该说些什么，“你们……”  
“小周！真的是你！”敲门的男人率先走进来狠狠地拥抱了周九良一下，“你看我就说是他，我不会认错的！”  
随后走进来的男人有些腼腆，见到周九良也甚是开心，“小周，真的是你啊，太好了！”  
周九良发着懵，他的脑袋里只剩下嗡嗡的声音，深吸了一口气才缓了过来，“你们……你们没死？”  
“小周你这说的什么话？”敲门的男人解释道，“我们晚些被救援队救了出来，那时候听说你已经被送回去了，我们这也刚出院，还想找时间联系你，问问你的身体怎么样了，这忽然就见到你了，简直太……”  
“那他呢！”周九良没有空闲多听驴友寒暄，他的心里除了孟鹤堂别的什么都容不下了，此刻他的精神忽然亢奋到了极点，他揪着男人的领子，双眼通红，双手颤抖不止，“孟鹤堂！就是那个和我一起来的男人！我的爱人！他也被救出来了吗？是不是和你们一起？他现在在哪里？我爱人他在哪里！”  
吼出的话几乎用尽了周九良肺里所有的氧气，他瞪着眼睛，等待着男人的回答，男人还没说话，可踌躇的表情已经给了他答案，周九良揪着男人的领子没有松开，直到他张嘴，略显为难地说出，“小孟他没有和我们一起出来，你也知道，黄金救援时间已经过了，现在搜救队只能努力找找小孟的遗……”  
“体”字还未说出口，周九良忽然就变了脸色，揪着领子的双手狠推了男人一下，让他一个趔趄险些跌倒，又将另外一个驴友也往外推着，“出去，出去！都给我滚！”  
“小周，小周你冷静一下！”  
“我们知道你心里头难过，但是人死不能复生，你……诶！”  
房门被狠狠地关上，两个驴友的声音才被隔绝。  
周九良像个溺水的人被救上岸了一般，虚脱地靠着门坐下，他的脑子很乱，只要闭上眼睛，眼前就全是孟鹤堂的身影，他无法忘记那日他们是如何走进雪山，又是如何遭遇了雪崩，在雪崩前夕他还在给孟鹤堂拍照，他笑得开心极了，红唇咧开，是和雪一样白的牙齿，举起了一只手在护目镜边上比了一个傻气又可爱的“耶”，在自己摁下快门后，他一脚深一脚浅地向自己跑来要看看照片拍的怎么样，可还未等他靠近自己，山的深处就传来隆隆的声音，所有人都花了些时间来反应，孟鹤堂也呆住了，直到一个驴友大喊快跑，所有人才反应过来是灾难来了，然后周九良就看见了孟鹤堂的后方，一大片宛若从天而降的崩塌的雪正以肉眼可见的速度落下。  
当时孟鹤堂显然是被吓蒙了，即便穿了登山装备，在雪山上行走也不是一件易事，孟鹤堂想跑也跑不起来，面对着爱人几乎要吓哭了出来。  
周九良的反应飞快，他上前两步想要拉住孟鹤堂的手带他一起逃，可他显然是没有见识过大自然威力的城市人，雪崩的速度比周九良更快！他估计不出自己还差孟鹤堂多远，只听见孟鹤堂身后的“隆隆”声越来越大，在他还没有来得及真正见识自然的威力之前，一切就都迟了……  
就在周九良的眼前啊……孟鹤堂还在惊慌地向他奔来，还未来得及再多靠近他一些，就被身后猛兽一般的白色吞了进去。  
悲伤？痛苦？撕心裂肺？这些感觉周九良都没来得及反应，他甚至只是眼睁睁看着孟鹤堂消失在了眼前，大脑才刚刚反应过来爱人已经被崩塌的雪山压在了下面，就被雪崩的冲击瞬间震昏了过去。  
与爱人一同长眠于雪山之下是不是也很好？可惜周九良醒来后面对的却是医院病房的天花板，他的孟鹤堂没有与他一起回来，甚至至今就连尸骨都未曾找到。  
深陷痛苦的回忆对周九良来说就像一遍一遍被凌迟一般，他痛苦地倒在了地上，只有长大了嘴才能呼吸一点点氧气，可窒息感却越来越强，他在还残存一丝理智的时候掐住了自己的人中，可这样做却并没有带来什么缓解，他还是觉得意识越来越薄弱，直到整个人蜷缩在地板上，回到了婴儿一般的形态……  
门外好像有什么细小的动静，但周九良无法顾及了，只觉得大脑昏沉，眼皮挡不住地往下耷拉。  
在梦里是不是就能再见到孟哥了呢？以前虽然嘴上说着很讨厌他叫“周宝宝”，但是现在好像再听他叫一次……

下  
雪崩似乎即将要成为周九良的梦魇，他在来的飞机上惊醒了一次，此刻又是被那雪崩的噩梦惊醒。  
惊醒的周九良觉得脑子里仍是一阵“嗡嗡”作响，他花了些时间才看清了眼前的景象，这确实是在他开的房间内，只是他记得自己分明是昏倒在了门口，不知是什么时候如何上的床？  
周九良蒙蒙地坐起身，恍然地看见了床边坐着的人，一愣，几乎连呼吸都要停滞住了，而后又泄气地摇摇头躺下了，嘴里气呼呼地嘟囔着一些“孟哥你都不知道我有多想你，这会儿都想出了幻觉来了……”之类的话，可头刚刚挨上枕头就觉得不对，如果自己刚刚看到的是幻象，床边怎么会有坐下去的凹陷？  
还未等周九良起身，床边的人就附身压了上来，“航航，我也好想你……”  
短短七个字在周九良耳边就像炸开了一般，他全身都僵住了，觉得自己一定是在做梦，甚至动也不敢动，唯恐惊醒了自己，错失了这再见孟鹤堂的机会。  
“航航，航航？”孟鹤堂本就生得好看，附在周九良耳边呵气如兰。  
周九良转过头去，只见孟鹤堂身着酒店的浴袍，腰间的袋子松松垮垮地系在腰上，看模样是刚刚洗过了澡，触摸到了孟鹤堂的体温，可他仍觉得不真实，唯恐这是个梦，稍后便会醒了，周九良望着孟鹤堂，少有地将心事全然写在了脸上，痴痴地望着孟鹤堂的脸，“孟哥你真的回来了吗？不……你真的是孟哥吗？你真的是我的孟哥吗？”  
“我是，我是……我回来找你了……”孟鹤堂环抱住周九良，任由他将头埋在自己的胸前，一下一下地轻抚着他的头，“听见孟哥的心跳了吗，孟哥可是真的回来了……”  
周九良没打算忍着，若这真的是自己的梦，他才不要那么轻易就放过了孟鹤堂，他要好生惩罚他，惩罚他居然有那么狠的心，就这样离开了自己，他毫不客气把人摁进被子里，自己翻身附上去，对着孟鹤堂的唇又亲又咬。  
周九良平日里看着是个冷静禁欲的人，可只有孟鹤堂知道，他在性事方面从来都不大收敛自己的天性，他总是个沉默的，闷声干事情的人，两人云雨之时，周九良的骚话非常少，唯有孟鹤堂时而开黄腔逗他，他也是脸不红心不跳地勾一勾唇角，然后继续将身下的人换一个姿势，继续着打桩机一般的抽动。  
“唔……你咬疼我了……”孟鹤堂笑意盈盈地把周九良推开，而对方像是并不满意他的动作，俯下身去给了他一个长时间又湿乎乎的吻，直到两人的唇分开之时，牵连出了银丝。  
“你总是这样，接个吻都能如此色情。”阴柔与男性的魅力似乎是两种相反的气质，但在孟鹤堂身上却很好地融合在了一起，他意识到了自己这话说得似乎并不是时候，如此色情的场景，搭配上如此黏腻的亲吻并不怪事，因此笑得媚眼如丝，双眼在灯光的照射下晶晶亮亮的，双臂搭上周九良的脖子，强迫他低下头来贴上他的唇，舌头深入他的口中如同一只灵活的小蛇，勾上了对方的舌头就跑，又被周九良啄了回来，狠狠地吮吸欺负着。  
周九良心急，尝到了甜头就要更进一步，他一手扯开了孟鹤堂胸前的浴袍，一手从下探入，一怔，咬了一口孟鹤堂的鼻子，“你没有穿内裤？”  
“跟你在一起何必穿了？反正最后不是也得脱掉……”孟鹤堂的小兄弟被周九良玩弄得痒痒，笑着往他的怀里钻。  
周九良也没有客气，直接掀开了那堪堪附在孟鹤堂大腿根儿的遮羞布，让爱人的下体霎时在自己眼前暴露无遗，孟鹤堂的小兄弟和他的人一样长得很漂亮，三十多岁的人了，那处还带着些粉嫩的肉，睾丸的颜色也不深，两颗卵蛋软乎乎的，周九良可以一把捏在手里把玩。  
感觉到怀里的人被弄得有了感觉，周九良偏偏不再去挑弄他的下身，反而转向去玩弄他的胸膛，孟鹤堂的乳头也是粉色的，甚是敏感，寻常时候穿些材质粗的贴身衣裳都会被摩擦得难受，周九良从前总能隔着衣裳注意到他胸前凸起的两点，他表面上不动声色，实际上在脑海中早已恨不得将这人的衣裳剥去，狠狠地揉弄着他的乳头，或用嘴吮吸，或用牙啃咬，非要将他弄得哭出来才好。  
而此刻待到周九良将孟鹤堂上身的浴袍拨开一边之时，他胸前的乳头已经赫然挺立了起来，周九良知道这浴袍的材质粗，摩擦着爱人的乳头时该是一种别样的快感，他还没有下一步动作，可身下的孟鹤堂却不干了，他一边的浴袍已经被周九良拉开，暴露在空气中的乳头没了抚慰的东西，一时空虚得难受，他挺着胸脯往上蹭，一边让另一边的乳头得以与浴袍摩擦，一边拉过周九良的一只手放在自己的胸前，剩下的一只手勾住周九良的脖子强迫他低下身子来，伸出舌头去舔他的喉结，周九良被刺激得脑袋一震发麻，下身也有了抬头的趋势，小兄弟隔着裤子顶在孟鹤堂的小腹处，滚烫之意隔着布料也传递到了孟鹤堂的身上，叫他一激动，险些一口咬上了周九良的脖子。  
周九良的手上有一层薄薄的茧，是常年弹三线摩出来的，摩擦起乳头处的嫩肉便更加刺激，孟鹤堂被伺候得正舒服得哼哼唧唧着，忽然觉得周九良变了力道，揪着自己的乳头提起来又拧了一下，弄得人爽疼爽疼地，他哼哼着要去报复周九良，也要伸手去拧他的胸，被周九良一把捉住了手，就往自己的下身放，脸上没什么表情，“你应该摸这里。”  
握住了那处再熟悉不过的玩意儿，孟鹤堂心想自己这是造的什么孽碰上了个这么大的家伙事儿，年纪再小些的时候，周九良在性事上总是猴急，在还没给孟鹤堂完全扩张好的时候就要往里捅，疼得孟鹤堂冒出泪花儿来才明白自己过于着急了，强忍着憋得发疼的下身，细声细语地在孟鹤堂耳边哄着亲吻着，直到感觉到他好了些，才敢开始活动。  
两个男人的性事需要花上一些时间才能完全磨合，在一起的这些年里，周九良算是把孟鹤堂的身子完全操开了，两人的契合度越来越高，在床事方面也越来越有默契，周九良知道什么姿势能操的孟鹤堂最爽，孟鹤堂也知道什么样的浪叫最能勾起周九良的欲望。  
孟鹤堂在床上总是更顺着他年轻的爱人，他明白了周九良的意思，让他翻身躺下，自己跪在他的双腿之间，熟练地将他的裤子解开，隔着内裤，揉搓小帐篷，直到那东西在孟鹤堂的手里越来越大，他才将最后一层布料拉下来，周九良的小兄弟已经很精神，挣脱了束缚后弹出来一般地打到了孟鹤堂的鼻尖上，爱人荷尔蒙的味道充斥着孟鹤堂的鼻尖，他用鼻子顶了回去，可已经长大的小兄弟也不甘示弱，最终还是弹回到了孟鹤堂的下巴上，他顺势低下头去将前端含入口中，舌尖在马眼处轻轻地打着转，听见了爱人舒服的呻吟才停下，继而努力地吞下更多。  
这是个什么孽障玩意儿，孟鹤堂边吞边在心里头骂，口唇能够清楚地感知到阴茎上暴起的筋，孟鹤堂不久便觉得嘴上累得不行，将嘴里的部分吐了出来，用手撸了两下又伸出舌头去顺着阴茎上暴起的纹路往下舔，到下面的时候还顺便嘬儿了一口周九良的睾丸，爽得他倒吸了一口凉气。  
“你上来，我给你扩张。”周九良的兄弟在孟鹤堂的口下胀得发疼，可多年来他已经养成了习惯，如何着急也不能让自己的爱人受伤。  
孟鹤堂俨然一副被情欲冲昏了头脑的模样，他的全身都染上了淡淡的粉色，抬起头的瞬间他还吐着舌头舌尖与龟头之间还连出了一条银丝，银丝在他抬高身子后断裂，色情得不得了，他的脑袋已经开始发蒙了，听见了周九良的话就顺从地从他的腿间退出来。  
周九良拍拍他的圆润的屁股，让人掉个头趴在自己身上，孟鹤堂已经习惯了这般，任由周九良恶趣味地在他的屁股后抠挖，待到习惯了身后的异物感后，爽意便渐渐蔓延了上来，孟鹤堂舒服得飘飘然，稀里糊涂地把周九良的阴茎往嘴里塞，却不慎将牙磕了上去，疼得周九良“嘶——”了一声，他深入的手险些就要将孟鹤堂抠破，好在他扩张的动作即使顿了一顿，孟鹤堂察觉到了周九良的异常，回头冲他笑笑，嘴巴亮晶晶地，也不上面粘的是自己的津液还是周九良的兄弟分泌出的液体。  
天上的小色仙儿大约也就是这副模样——孟鹤堂的双颊泛着粉色，嘴唇也亮晶晶的，一双眼眸内仿佛泛着一江春水，周九良能从中看见自己的倒影，其中也只有自己的倒影，孟鹤堂的眼中除了他的爱人已经容不下其他任何东西。  
周九良将贴上来的爱人拥入怀中，动情地吻着他的唇，爱人瘦，腰肢纤细，却也不乏男性的强劲有力，孟鹤堂身体的线条很好看，周九良愿意从任何一个角度打量自己爱人被情欲缠身的模样，他忽然发了狠劲儿，摁着孟鹤堂的脖子把人压到身下，狠狠揉了一把他的胸脯，再也忍不住地将涨得发疼的阴茎捅进爱人的体内，“孟哥，你太紧了……你疼么？”  
周九良仍担心弄疼了自己的爱人——孟鹤堂显然也确实是被弄疼了，张着嘴喘息着说不出一句话，双手推在周九良的胸前，眼角已经泛出了泪花，“你先别动！让我缓一缓……”  
周九良在性事上是个霸道的人，此刻若是他硬是要动一动，以孟鹤堂的身子也能适应，可他看见了孟鹤堂眼角的泪花，霸道的心思就忽然停了下来，他抚上了爱人的脸，为他擦去眼角的泪花，“我不动我不动，我不弄疼你了……”周九良弯下腰，去问孟鹤堂，在他的耳边轻声说着安慰的话，“孟哥，孟哥……你告诉我，这不是梦对不对？你真的回来了对不对？”  
孟鹤堂已然觉得好了些，刚刚准备开始接受爱人的冲撞，就被这一句话率先冲进了心脏，他说不出话来，只得勾住了周九良的脖子，让他低下头来接吻，他们忘情地吻着，仿佛要将对方吞入腹中，周九良没忘了下身的动作，此刻情欲已经侵占了他们的理智，他们已经不需要思考就可以随着自然的天性活动身体。  
孟鹤堂觉得仿佛自己的灵魂都要被撞碎了，他连一句完整的话都说不出来了，唯有拼命抓住周九良的胳膊才能不被撞到床下去，“额额啊啊……我……不要……我……我换一个……姿势……呜呜……腿要抽筋了……”  
周九良终于是听明白了孟鹤堂的意思，愈发觉得爱人可爱，他退出了孟鹤堂的身体，任他选一个姿势，只见爱人乖巧地趴下，撅起屁股对着自己，又将自己拉到身前来，“你亲亲我，从后面进来……”  
孟鹤堂轻喘着，额前已经遍布了一层细汗，红唇衬得皮肤白里透红，好不诱人，周九良没多想便凑了上去，继续撞得爱人喘息连连，一时间，房内只剩下了两人的喘息声和交合之处发出的声音。  
孟鹤堂已经去了一次，此刻他的小兄弟还未缓过来，正耷拉着脑袋捶在周九良的手中，胸前的红缨也被周九良轮番玩弄，爬着的姿势让他的胸部显得更加饱满了一些，像女性的乳房，却并不是那样饱满，仍是男性胸肌的感觉，周九良揉着爱人的胸，少有地在他耳边说着一些骚话，羞红了爱人的脸。  
在一起多年，两人对云雨之事的热衷没有多少衰退，他们仍然热爱索取对方的身体。  
周九良保持着他一贯的霸道，狠狠地弄了不知多少下，直到孟鹤堂的叫声已经开始沙哑，才一口咬上他的后颈，终于将浓稠的精液射进爱人的体内。  
“你怎么射进去了……”孟鹤堂的皮肤很白，脸上还泛着红晕像是画上去的一般，“多难清理呀。”  
高潮的余韵过后人就会恢复神智，怀里的孟鹤堂并没有消失，这似乎并不是一个梦，周九良的大脑恢复了思考，他设想出了多种可能，可也顾不得此刻眼前的孟鹤堂究竟是人是鬼还是妖，他都要义无反顾地将爱人拥入怀中，再也不与他分开了。  
“我以为你死了……”将肺内的浊气喘出，周九良说出了这样一句试探的话，他等着孟鹤堂的回答。  
然而玲珑剔透的爱人又怎么会不懂周九良的心思？可他却并没有直面九良的问题，而是在他的嘴角落下一个吻，“你累不累？休息一下？”  
“你不敢回答我的问题？”周九良搂紧了孟鹤堂，像是要把他揉进自己的身体里，“我果然是在做梦，你是不是要离开了？你说，我是不是在做梦？”  
“你怎么不信我的话？”孟鹤堂用手为周九良擦去额前的汗，“你快睡睡吧，睡醒了还能见到我。”  
周九良的不安瞬间占了上风，不过他很快将别人的事情抛之脑后了，重见孟鹤堂的重要程度显然超过了一切，去他娘的，管他是不是梦里呢，若真是梦里，他便就此一梦不醒了，也不是什么坏事，周九良将孟鹤堂搂在怀里，一遍一遍地叫着他的名字。  
孟鹤堂看出了爱人开始犯困，他笑笑，“你睡吧，睡醒了还能见到我。”  
“我也不明白我在梦里还如何能困了……你不会离开我的，对么？”  
“你还会见到我的，我保证。”孟鹤堂用哄孩子一般的口吻哄着周九良，他身上的淡粉色退下去了一些，但看着周九良的眼眸中仍含着春水，如穿山清风，温柔极了。  
周九良只觉得眼皮子愈发沉重，终于是敌不过倦意，嗅着孟鹤堂的味道闭上了昏沉的眼，他一向反应敏捷的大脑已经开始无法运转，他在睡着的临界点听见了孟鹤堂的话，“你知道那两个一起进山的兄弟吗？我被搜救队救出来的时候还没有找到他们，现在已经过了黄金救援时间，他们生还的概率估计很小了……”  
孟鹤堂的话周九良一字不落地听见了，他意识到了不对，微微蹙眉反驳，“可是我刚刚遇见了他们！他们……他们告诉我你死了……我果然还是在梦里……对不对……”  
心里头难过着，可周九良还是没能敌过如山倒一般的倦意，他说完这句话，就完全陷入了睡眠。

就如预想到的一般，睡醒之后，周九良的怀里早已没了孟鹤堂的踪影，他睁眼，扫视着周围，真就如梦境一般，仿佛孟鹤堂从未出现过。  
周九良惊慌地坐起，他掀开了被子，可床上却是一片旖旎，甚至孟鹤堂穿过的睡袍还卷在自己的被子里，他将睡袍拎起来闻了闻，上面满是孟鹤堂和自己的味道，可房间里空无一人，他冲到卫生间，浴室有被使用过的痕迹，可却不见任何孟鹤堂留下的东西，他穿了什么衣服？他已经离开了？为什么？他会去哪里？  
完全清醒过来后，周九良开始回忆起了睡前听到的爱人的话，只觉得脊背发凉，他做了一个吞咽的动作，喉结上下翻动了一下，如果孟鹤堂说的是真的，死去的是一起登山的那两个驴友，那自己先前见到的难道是鬼吗？可如果那两个驴友说的是真的，那后来与自己云雨的孟鹤堂又是谁？  
冷汗从周九良的额前滑落，他有种要窒息的感觉，为了让自己保持清醒，他唯有大口大口地呼吸，周九良相信一定能从回忆中分析出些什么，水能帮助他更好地清醒，于是他简单地清洗了自己的身体，走出浴室第一眼就看见了放在床边的浴袍，浴袍的白色刺痛了他的眼睛。  
“孟哥……”周九良喃喃自语，失落如排山倒海一般涌入他的心间，瞬间就让他痛苦得想要自杀，周九良太痛苦了，他将浴袍抱在怀里，狠狠地嗅着其中的味道。  
许久，似乎是浴袍上孟鹤堂的味道驱赶走了周九良的痛苦，他猛地站起来，将浴袍小心翼翼地放在床上，又找出了厚衣服开始往身上穿，最后找出了冲锋衣套上，将收拾好的包背好，临走前还不忘将床上的浴袍拿起来，收进怀里，然后小跑出了酒店，往雪山脚下的村庄奔去。  
靠近雪山的路渐渐开始降温，村民领着周九良到了一个秘密的入口，从这里一直走就可以上雪山，但鲜少有人通过，寻常村民也只是在山脚下的周边活动，可今天这位客人却似乎是铁了心要进入雪山深处。  
村民不知道周九良为何要进山，用生疏的汉语提醒他近日来有游客在雪山里出了事，当地政府已经下令封锁了雪山不再放游客进去，所以如果他走进雪山深处的话，他的安全是没有办法得到保障的。  
周九良没有将村民的提醒放在心上，他支付了报酬，便没有再回头过，迈步走向了雪山。

越往里走雪地就越干净，周九良已经到了鲜少有人来的地方，这里的路已经开始非常难走，他将孟鹤堂的浴袍小心翼翼地收在了冲锋衣里面，靠拄着登山棍往上爬。  
到达一个相对平缓的层面的时候，周九良决定停下来休息一下，这里的积雪非常干净，他踩上去，也是一脚深一脚浅的感觉，几乎无法快速移动，他想象到了孟鹤堂踩在雪地上滑稽的样子，笑了笑，休息片刻，又拾起背包准备继续往里走。  
“你要去哪里？”  
登山棍底的尖头刚刚插进寒冰之中，周九良还以为自己是幻听，可他还是回头了，就看见了站在雪地上的孟鹤堂正在冲他笑，“航航，你要去哪里？”  
周九良将登山棍从冰中拔出，一脚深一脚浅地走向爱人，“我醒来你就不见了，我要去找你。”  
“我说了你还会再见到我，这不就见到了吗，”孟鹤堂的笑是温和的，但此刻看起来却与这冰天雪地毫无违和感，甚至几乎要融成一体，“你把我的浴袍带来了？”  
周九良点头，从怀里取出酒店的浴袍，披在孟鹤堂的身上有些滑稽，他紧紧地拥住爱人，“我好想你……我真的好想你……先生，我不会说情话，但我们再也不好分开了，好不好？”  
周九良感觉孟鹤堂也回抱住了他，并靠近了他的耳畔，在他的耳边轻轻地张口，口吐出冷冽的气息。  
孟鹤堂说，“好。”


End file.
